The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between devices and specifically to methods and systems for improving re-activation of a remote Near Field Communication (NFC) device that is supported by an NFC-F access technology.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, NFC, etc.
When NFC is implemented, an NFC-enabled device may initially detect an NFC tag and/or target device. Thereafter, communications between peer NFC devices may be performed using an NFC data exchange protocol (NFC-DEP) communication link. Currently, the NFC Forum Activity specification version 1.0 does not address all functionality required in order to activate and/or reactivate an NFC-DEP communication link for NFC-F-based devices. During Device Activation for a remote NFC device that supports NFC-F, according to the NFC Forum Activity Specification version 1.0, the poll side Device Activation activity for NFC-F does not match the needs of the remote NFC device when the remote NFC device is in a SLEEP_AF Sub-state.
For example, when activating a remote NFC device with NFC-DEP protocol using NFC-F, the present NFC Forum Activity Specification indicates that an attribute request (ATR_REQ) is sent, but the current listen state machine definition for the SLEEP_AF Sub-state requires the remote device to ignore the ATR_REQ.
Thus, improvements in facilitating re-activation of a remote NFC device that is supported by a NFC-F access technology may be desired.